


Behind Door Number Two...

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn and Humor, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: In which Theon makes Robb wear a buttplug to the Starks' family dinner, and Jon is quite cross about it.





	Behind Door Number Two...

**Author's Note:**

> Kink generator gave "face fucking + buttplugs (worn in public or under clothing)

It's not like things going as they probably shouldn't when Robb shows up with his family at Jon and his mother's place is completely unheard of. How would this have started if it didn't, after all? But still, Jon tries to keep himself under control, because he likes to think he has some sense of self-preservation and fucking his cousin while surrounded by their entire family would seem to undermine that thesis. But still, when Uncle Ned and all his kids and wife shows up on their doorstep, Jon's eyes are immediately drawn to Robb. And they see him walking a little awkwardly, his cheeks flushed, and even him panting a little, though he tries to hide it. And Jon immediately thinks: _Theon is behind this_.

Theon is always doing that, taunting him, leaving Robb in as wrecked a state as he possibly can, just to drive Jon to the brink of madness, and to see what he can push him into doing. And Jon curses the man internally, because it's working, like it always does. He sees Robb chewing his lips in that way he does when he's struggling not to moan aloud and he wants his cousin bent over and taking his cock so hard his screams. Jon eagerly rushes to the kitchen to wait for dinner, just so no-one will notice the decidedly noticeable effect Robb is having on his body. Especially not Robb himself.

Initially, Jon suspects that Theon simply fucked Robb before he had to go over, and that's why Robb's a bit on edge – they've both fucked him so hard he can't sit straight before. But still, as they all crowd around a definitely not storebought chicken (his mother, bless her, is no cook), Jon thinks that's not quite right. Robb's discomfort doesn't seem to get better as the night goes on; no, he squirms more and more. He smiles at Jon as he bites into his dinner, and then, in lieu of nothing, he _moans_.

Aunt Catelyn pauses over a mouthful of peas, and turns to her firstborn. “Robb, love, are you feeling alright?” she asks, drawning everyone's attention to him. _Damn it,_ thinks Jon.

Robb flushes deeper. “Oh, uh, I'm alright,” he insists, and his mother squints, clearly not convinced. “I mean – I think I might be coming down with a stomach bug or something?”

“And you thought you'd share it with all of us?” Mum asks, chuckling. “Go have a lie down in Jon's room if you're not feeling well dear. We'll get by without you.”

Jon wonders if he should protest, should point out that he hasn't agreed to that, but overall it's probably in his best interest if he doesn't. Robb bites his lip and gets up, notably standing somewhat to the side as he makes his way upstairs.

It's about a half-hour later when they've all finished their dinner, and Jon is still thinking about Robb. What is he doing up in Jon's room? Is he really just going to have a lie down, like Mum suggested? Or is he going to do something else, something to satisfy whatever urge it was making him squirm like that?

“So, should we move to the living room then?” Mum suggests.

Jon pushes his plate away. “Actually, I kind of have an assignment I need to work on,” he finds himself saying before he's thought about it. _Fuck, Theon._ “I might head up to my room, if that's alright?”

His mum smiles at him. “Look at you, going off to do homework voluntarily. You'd never think he was my kid, would you?” she asks, and Uncle Ned smiles at that. “Of course you can, love.”

Jon sighs in relief as he gets up from the table, giving an apologetic shrug to Arya pouting at him. Aunt Catelyn takes a sip of her wine. “Just try not to wake your cousin, dear,” she says, and Jon pauses. Does she know? Does she suspect?

 _No,_ he tells himself. No, she's just naturally a bit scary.

* * *

As he approaches the door to his own room, he can hear soft sighing, somehow even louder for how Robb is clearly trying to keep it quiet, and he can't tell if he's more aroused, afraid or indignant. He abruptly knocks on the door, and listens as Robb gasps and quickly stops. “It's me,” Jon quickly reassures him, but it might be for the best Robb had that moment of fear anyway. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Robb answers too quickly, and Jon steps inside to see him lying on his back on the bed, writhing and panting, a hand squeezing his painfully obvious erection through his jeans. Jon suspects that Theon told him not to touch himself, and Robb is trying to obey – he's just convinced himself doing it through clothing doesn't count. If Theon hadn't, Robb looks too desperate to have resisted, danger or not.

Jon sighs as he closes the door behind him. “So, what has he done to you this time?” he asks.

Robb whimpers and bucks up off the bed. “Plugged me,” he gasps, squeezing himself harder. “He said – I couldn't rely on you to fill me up, he ought to...”

Jon isn't sure whether to gawp in shock or huff in annoyance. Plugged? Since when does Theon even own a buttplug? And what made him think it was a good idea to leave Robb on edge the whole night? Still, he shouldn't be surprised.

“He fucked you first, didn't he?” Jon asks as he walks over to Robb's side, and Robb nods frantically just as Jon kneels down on the bed beside him. “Of course he did. He can't ever keep it in his pants. So what, did you tell your parents you were just going to see your best friend quickly before the family dinner? Didn't let them know you needed a fucking before you left?”

Robb moans again, biting his lip to keep it down. “Jon, please,” he says, and Jon can't help himself then, crawling on top of Robb and grinding down against him, their cocks both hard and aching against each other. Robb groans and grasps Jon's shoulders. This is a bad idea, Jon knows it's a bad idea, but still he starts rubbing himself on Robb as hard as his cock is telling him too. He blames Theon for it.

“How big is it?” he whispers in his cousin's ear, and Robb whimpers. “How much has he had you taking all evening?”

“N-not that big,” Robb answers, spreading his legs to let Jon thrust against him harder. “A-about – four-five inches? I asked if he had a bigger one, but – fuck, Jon!”

Jon growls and rocks without reservation against Robb's body, feeling his cousin start to soak both their jeans. “Of course you did,” he mutters. You'd think if Theon was going to do this, he'd at least be kind enough to give Robb a proper stretch, but no. “I hope you realise he's teasing you. Giving you enough you can't think about anything else, but not enough to make you feel really full.”

Yet more panting and Jon thinks he can feel Robb clenching around the toy desperately. “It's not that small,” he insists. “About average-sized, really. That should be enough.”

“For most people,” Jon answers, and he grabs Robb's thighs to pull them up, leaving him moaning as the angle lets him drive the plug deeper inside. “But you, with all the times you've had us both splitting your hole. Are you going to tell me you don't want to be stretched wider?”

“Oh, oh, oh,” Robb moans in his ear, clearly enjoying it, the plug in his ass and Jon's cock pressed against his own, but it doesn't seem like it's enough for him. “Fuck, Jon, please.”

He's clearly so desperate for it, even if he's not quite sure what it is he's desperate for, and Jon doesn't think he could stop now if he wanted to. _Damn it, Theon_. Irritated, he pulls away, only for Robb to whine pathetically. “Get on your knees.”

Robb licks his lips and nods, scrambling off the bed and onto the floor. Jon isn't shocked he's so enthusiastic, though he shouldn't judge – one family trait they seem to share is being orally fixated, which Theon makes fun of them both for a lot. But he doesn't kneel, instead sitting with his knees in the air, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why – Jon watches Robb's eyes roll back as he drives the toy further into him, and then he closes them as he rocks back and forth on the floor, fucking himself on a toy Jon's not even seen, and it drives Jon wild. He yanks open his zip and pulls out his cock, not thinking anymore about the risks, just needing to get off, and he doubts Robb will mind.

As he does though, his phone falls out of his pocket and onto the floor. Robb's eyes snap open at the sound, and Jon curses as he leans over to pick it up. Then he pauses, and opens the keypad.

He has Theon on speed-dial, for reasons (he doesn't want to say booty calls, _but_ ), and as the phone rings he grabs Robb by his hair and pulls him forward.

Robb doesn't exactly need much encouragement, his tongue already eagerly lapping at Jon's length by the time Theon picks up. “Hello?” he hears, and then he groans as Robb wraps his lips around the head.

“Theon,” he gasps as Robb's tongue presses against the slit of his cock, pleasure pushing through his body. “What did you do?”

A pause, and then Theon laughs. “Enjoying your present, Snow?” he asks.

“Present?” Jon looks bewildered to no-one.

“I knew you'd be too good a boy to just fuck him at family dinner,” Theon tells him smugly, and Jon, annoyed, tightens his fist in Robb's hair. “Wouldn't want to disappoint mummy dearest. But if I left him all needy and desperate, well, you couldn't just let him go unsatisfied, could you? Not your beloved cousin.”

“You're a prick, Theon,” Jon tells him, thrusting deeper into Robb's mouth in his anger, and hearing a vague cough.

Theon laughs. “True, and yet you both wanna fuck me anyway, don't you?” And Jon curses, because it's true. As annoying as Theon can be, Jon can't deny he likes sharing his bed with the man, he likes sharing _Robb_ with him. _Because Theon can talk me into doing this to him I wouldn't on my own_. He pauses, meeting Robb's eye as his cousin strains and struggles to take his cock, and Jon winces, pushing him back a bit so only the lips are wrapped around his length. “Tell me what he looks like,” Theon says on the other end of the phone.

“Huh?” asks Jon.

“It's not a hard question. Tell me what the little slut looks like,” and Robb trembles, like somehow he knows what he was just called, even if he can't hear. “You've not put him on the line. Am I to assume his mouth is busy?” Jon hesitates, and that answers the question. “Thought so. Is he still squirming on that plug, trying to get more?”

Jon meets Robb's eye as Robb bobs his head as he sucks, hands behind his back to help lift himself up and down on the toy. “Yeah,” he whispers, suddenly aware of the risk of being overheard. “He's – sucking my cock, and fucking himself on the plug. He looks – desperate for it.”

Robb moans around his cock, and Theon laughs. “I heard that, Stark,” he says, and Jon curses as Robb swallows him deeper, a hand moving from the floor to wrap around his cock. “Hey Snow, tell him Theon says he's a needy cockslut.”

Jon groans, but he can't bring himself to disobey, meeting Robb's eye as Robb hollows his cheeks. “Theon says you're a needy cockslut,” he says, and Robb moans, closing his eyes as he sucks harder, making Jon gasp and curse.

“He liked that, didn't he?” says Theon on the other end of the line, and Jon can hear a zip come undone. “Tell him if I was there, I'd be stuffing his arse with my big hard cock while you fuck his throat, okay?”

Jon rolls his eyes, but Robb then pulls off, looking up at him curiously. “What did he say?”

“He says if he was here he'd fuck you in the arse,” Jon answers dryly, leaving out Theon's obnoxious gloating, and Robb scoffs.

“I'd hope so,” and then he returns his mouth to where it was, thankfully.

If Theon heard that, he doesn't seem to mind. “Now Snow, I don't want you to be shy. I want you to shove your cock all the way down his throat 'til he chokes.”

“Theon!” Jon hisses.

“What?” Theon asks him, sounding genuinely puzzled. “Come on, he loves it, you _know_ he loves it. We both know how much he likes a proper pounding. If you leave his throat in tact enough he can whine, you know he will.”

Jon huffs. Theon's right, that's the thing – Robb loves rough sex, and they've both fucked his arse and mouth as hard as they can plenty of times before. And yet, Jon's always a bit reticent about it. He loves his cousin, even if it's in a way he shouldn't, and he doesn't want to hurt him. He doesn't want anyone to hear him gagging either.

He looks down and sees Robb with his eyes closed again, Jon's cock halfway down his throat and moaning like he's desperate for more, thrusting on the toy so hard the floorboards creak. Fuck. Fuck, Theon is right. Jon twists his hand in Robb's hair and pushes him down, all the way down.

Robb gags immediately, his hand flying to Jon's thigh and digging his fingers into the skin, and Jon moans as he feels his cousin's throat convulsing around his dick. Fuck, that's _good_ , and it looks good too, tears springing to Robb's eyes as Jon buries his cock down to his balls. Jon waits, and Robb doesn't try and push him away. Jon takes that as permission and rocks into his throat with quick, shallow thrusts that make him splutter and cough, and make him bounce on the toy even faster, his hand moving down from Jon's thigh to start rubbing himself through his jeans again, the other still behind his back for balance.

“That's it Snow, that's a good boy,” Theon says breathlessly, and Jon thinks it's Robb who deserves that comment but he doesn't protest. “Give him what he needs baby, a nice hard facefuck to match his arse.” Jon growls as he thrusts harder down Robb's throat, and Robb gives a wantonly strangled moan, his eyes shut in pure bliss. “He's still got my come in his hole, remember that? Right behind that little plug. He's earned another load in his mouth, I reckon. Hey, if he swallows it, which I'm sure he will, they might meet.”

Jon can't say anything to that, he just keeps fucking Robb's throat as hard as he dares, his own eyes drifting shut too. “Put him on the phone for a second,” he hears, and what? “Or like, press the phone to his ear. I want to hear him.”

He sighs, but obliges, and Robb blinks at him puzzled as he leans forward but that only drives his cock deeper down Robb's throat. With a shaking hand he holds the phone against Robb's ear, and he can't hear what Theon's saying now but he can hear the way it makes Robb mewl as he bobs his head, practically trembling in his need. Then, the hand Robb's squeezing himself with stops. There's a pause, and then Robb sighs in relief as best he can, hurriedly shoving his hand down the front of his jeans, wanking himself off hurriedly despite the awkward angle.

Jon growls and grabs the phone back. “What did you tell him?” he asks.

Theon, sounding surprised to be talking to him again, laughs. “Oh, more of the same really,” he says. “He's a slut, if I was there I'd fuck his arse, you know. I just got the impression you were getting sick of me. Why, did I make you jealous Snow?”

Jon scowls toward the phone. “Do you have to talk so much?”

“You're the one who called me.”

He doesn't have a response to that. It's a good point. Deep in Robb's throat, his cock throbs and twitches. “Why did you call me, Jon?” Theon asks him, and Jon gulps. “Wouldn't have been that hard to get yourself in Robb's mouth and forget all about me. That's what I expected. But you didn't want me to feel left out, did you?” And he laughs just loud enough that Jon suspects Theon means it. That softens his feelings a little. “Thanks Snow.” A pause. “You know, I've changed my mind. Robb's got his toy, he doesn't need my cock in his arse. If I was there, I'd be fucking your pretty arse instead.”

Jon gasps and suddenly, his come flies out of him in one great rush, and he whispers “fuck, fuck, fuck,” on the phone. Robb, his eyes wedged shut in bliss, lets out a noise of shock and then starts choking on it, desperately trying to swallow it all down. If he could, Jon would pull out and come all over Robb's face instead, because he knows Robb loves that, but at the moment he doesn't know how they'd clean it off. Robb gasps and gags but he keeps going, sucking and slurping until he wrings every drop of come out of Jon's dick, and Jon can see a tremble overtake him, making him yelp as he comes in his pants, thankfully catching most of it with his hand and wiping it on Jon's sheets.

On the other end of the phone, a pause. “Did you just–?”

Jon hangs up.

As he seemingly reluctantly removes his mouth from Jon's softening cock, licking his lips, Robb looks up at him puzzled. Jon shrugs. “He was being annoying,” he says, like it has nothing to do with the fact he doesn't want to have to deal with Theon gloating that Jon just came at the thought of Theon fucking his arse. But like, that wasn't all of it. He's not going to undersell Robb's skill like that.

Robb sighs. “He'll find a way of punishing us for that, I hope you realise,” he says with a small smile. Jon bites his lip. He's sure Robb will enjoy whatever punishment Theon doles out. But, he can't help but suspect he might too. He sighs as Robb pushes himself up and sits down on the bed next to him, gasping as he drives the plug back in.

“Aren't you going to take that out?” Jon asks.

And Robb gives him a shy smile. “He says I'm not allowed. Not 'til we leave,” he whispers like it's a dirty secret, and Jon's spent cock twitches. This is all such a bad idea. Robb slowly lies down on the bed, and then gives him a curious look. “Are they not expecting you downstairs?”

Jon shakes his head. “I told them I had an assignment to work on. I can stay.” And the way Robb grins at that sentence is exactly why he shouldn't, but he finds himself lying by Robb's side anyway. It is a terrible idea to fall asleep here, lest anyone catch them in bed together, but he barely has time to even think that before he's out cold.

* * *

“Aww, would you look at that!” he wakes to the sound of a voice from just outside his bedroom door, peeping through a crack. His mother. His pulse starts racing. “Just like when they were kids, huh?”

“They've always been close,” says another voice, Aunt Catelyn. “Poor dears, they must be exhausted. Come on, we'll give them another fifteen minutes, and if they're not up by then we'll wake them.”

As he hears footsteps back down the stairs Jon sighs in relief. Okay, no-one can recognise just from the sight of it that him being in bed with his cousin is anything less than innocent. That's good. Could be much worse.

But's he's still mad at Theon.


End file.
